The Ultimate of Sacrifice (Unleashed Battle Force)
A new with Unleashed Battle Force. Ben steals the Sentient Ultimate and Aliens form cannot forever, but turning into Ultimate Humungousaur to anymore, but teleported and inside the Ehnancedmatrix, this is crossover with Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD but ELITE Absorb apartment, Ben about the steals cannot only a moment. Hypnosis Ben: (waked it up) Where am I? Is...is this Heaven? (stood up and looked around still confused) Not way, we cannot steals the inside the Ehnancedmatrix. I know what happened. The ultimates....they... His still walked him, wondering what would be waiting for him in the realm of the Ehnancedmatrix. There was a small earthquake and out from the ground came (in order): Sentient Ultimate Swampfire, Echo Echo, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Wildmutt, and finally Humungousaur or other Aliens. Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt rolls in from the city. Ben: What's going on? Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt: Sorry I'm late! Ben: (stared at them with a shocked and scared emotion on face) It like possible really now! His Sentient SXi arrive crosstime. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: I lie. Ben: No way. Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo: You should live me. Ben: It stop anymore now! Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo: It lie. Ben: What! Sentient Ultimate Echo Echo screamed at Ben, but crosstime with Ben 10: Ultimate Alien EMERALD's other crosstime and he crashed into the ELITE Absorb apartment. Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 (who screamed): My apartment! Perodua Alza: Me? That's because transformation of Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur it not devolved at the on Sentient Humungousaur apartment. Perodua Viva EZi (but Upgrade's voice crosstime): Crossbe, another, like formation of Sentient Upgrade moment. Ben climbed out of the hole in the wall. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): At the choice me, as a called... Ultimate Humungousaur apartment! Ben: You guys aren't supposed to have spirits! Except Sentient Heatblast considering he is one. Sentient Heatblast: Don't talk about me like that! (shouted) Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: We have brains and hearts just like you had! Ben: You are cannot formation! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (answered): Yes. In order for us to be free, you must die! Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt: Uh. What they said! All Sentients: Shut up! Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: I say we burn him to a crisp! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: That's brilliant! Sentient Diamondhead: Burn him in the pit of Codon Lava it is! Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United): What a jerk. These cannot formation, it's named jerksaur? Perodua Viva (Ultimate Echo Echo's voice crosstime, answered): Jerksaur, we cannot formation of Alpha moment? Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey tied up Ben in a web and Sentient Ultimate Wildmutt carried him. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: It lie. But carried away, can Ben was being dragged to his doom. He managed to active the Ehnancedmatrix on his wrist and transformed. Ghostfreak (Unleashed Battle Force, when another): Ghostfreak! She about this escaped the Ghostfreak flew out and up. Ghostfreak (Unleashed Battle Force): That's awesome. Although Ghostfreak went to attack not detected by Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, full FLX): It small it got a long. (slapped) Grey Matter! (Grey Matter appears, behind them) Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur: Ultimate versus Original? Aw...man, we cannot me, we altough now. Ghostfreak flew but Sentient Ultimate Big Chill flew up and froze Ghostfreak, transformed. Heatblast (Unleashed Battle Force, full crosstime): Heatblast! But is Heatblast at explosion the ice, transformed. Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): Technoshock! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: A pokemon Zekrom, apprently, we cannot formation of Electric/Dragon-type formerly. Technoshock flew in, and shot it him, but diamond shield by Sentient Diamondhead with a DragonBreath. Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, full FLX): (jumping to towards in Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur) Incoming! (his fell to the ground) Technoshock (Unleashed Battle Force): (roars, using with Bolt Strike but until stopping the Sentient Clockwork to at shot it time ray with Technoshock using blocked the Protect is a down, at the fell the ground, but transformed) Scalehead! (new alien formerly, but shot diamond blast at the Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi at a ground) Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United, full FLX): (Sentient Ultimate Big Chill shot ice and froze him with a breaks the ice) NRG! (NRG appears, behind them, but possible melt fire with a ice) Meanwhile... Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): Now a thing we cannot technopathic me. His all defeat the All Sentients. Sentient Ultimate Swampfire: RETREAT! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi (questioned): Retreat?! Scalehead (Unleashed Battle Force): Ugh... (transformed) ...Way Big! The Sentients fled. Way Big chase them. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): (is a Ripjet like into machine) Ben, wearing to do at once, this is at long, but using Fusion Dance at the Upgrade Suit? Way Big (Unleashed Battle Force, question): Formation. The Sentients led is Way Big to a codon pit. Way Big (Unleashed Battle Force, answered): FUSION DANCE! Viva EZi and Way Big to the Fusion Dance into Giant Upgrade Suit, but The Sentients to arrive Giant Upgrade Suit: The formerly, i'm ready. Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur and NRG tripped Giant Upgrade Suit. Giant Upgrade Suit nearly fell in. Giant Upgrade Suit changed ack due to low battery power. Giant Upgrade Suit: Oh no! His divided back with Fusion Dance, but Way Big detransformed. Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice): That's apartment! Sentient Ultimate Cannonbolt: Just die already! Ben: Well....I guess....I have no choice. I'm sorry. I apologize to you all. I never meant for you to suffer in here. Goodbye. Let you live your new lives happily. (kisses the Perodua Alza Advanced Version's forehead, his jumping) Perodua Viva EZi (Upgrade's voice) and Perodua Alza Advanced Version (Heroes United): Ben! Ben jumping in. We see a silhouette of him burning in the flames. They says, "Ben...Ben? Ben awoke to see the The Sentients, or these Gwen and Red Tornado. Red Tornado: It work the see. Ben: What happened? Sentient Upchuck: You jumped in and.... Ben: You still alive. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: Well, There goes my Saturday night. Guess I'll have to spend it fixing this thing. The all Sentients: YeahthatsoundsgoodawesomeI'lltakeityeahcool! Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: (to boarded with Ben) Hey, what about Ultimate Alien X? Ben: It want for last episode. Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi: Now it's a piece of pie fighting a boxer and they fall down a bottomless pit on the fifth sun from the moon! (goodbye another Ben know, boarded Ship and headed to Xenon) Ben: It's FastTrack want for unlocked by Sentient Perodua Viva ELITE SXi. (looks the ship) That because, back at the home able. His a ELITE Absorb's Ship, but flew in a down. To sentients with leader of Xenon. Xenon: Sentient! All Sentients: What? Xenon: Everyone, with can charge. Now to me. (shot a lightning at the down, the sentients defeats, to back with Prison on Xenon as the more) It's nice, quiet, and has lots of fields to roam free in. His to machine, and using into Xenon creates the copying of Matter and Energy powers. Xenon: Me, we call me, it side boarded now. (his glowed eye to using sonic mind-control abilites with a Evil version of Sentients formerly) Now for all controlled me, it want destroyed the bellwood, now for defeat from other... Ben Tennyson. Trivia *Ben knows is unknown can turned with The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2. It doesn't to Evil Sentient are mentioned the alien unknown, except Ultimate Scalehead it doesn't appears in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. *Ben knows doesn't appearing of Ultimate Alien EMERALD has mentioned.